


Dirty Talk

by squilf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Innuendo, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Morning After, Phone Calls & Telephones, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Content, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Dany dials a wrong number. The voice at the other end of the line is too gorgeous to hang up on.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [coffeewithsugarplease](https://coffeewithsugarplease.tumblr.com/). This is just a silly little something I came up with after a conversation about Iain Glen’s voice... I just need Jorleesi fluff, okay?

“Oh my God, Missi, I am never letting you set me up with anyone ever again.”

It’s 9.06am on a Thursday morning, and Dany is sitting on an ice pack on her swivel chair. She’s not _technically_ meant to be calling her best friend at work – on her desk phone, no less – but this is an emergency. And she does it all the time, anyway.

“You are not allowed to say anything for the next five minutes, okay?”

Dany takes a breath.

“His dick was _huge_. You know how guys use the avocado emoji? Well. And before you say anything, that is _not_ a good thing. I have been sitting on an ice pack ever since. I don’t even know if I still _have_ a perineum. And he has been texting me this morning, asking when we can meet again. _Again?_ My vagina cannot take a second date. It might never be the same.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line. And Dany is slowly gripped by a terrible, creeping realisation.

“You’re… not Missi, are you?”

“I’m afraid not.”

The voice at the other end of the line is male, slightly accented, and very amused.

“Bollocks,” Dany swears, “I dial that number practically every day.”

The man laughs, low and warm.

“I’m just a little distracted this morning,” Dany babbles, “I am actually good at my job, when I’m not telling strangers about my sex life.”

“Well, I don’t have to be a stranger. My name’s Jorah.”

His voice is gorgeous, Scottish and smooth, with a rough edge that makes it unfairly sexy.

“Jorah,” Dany repeats, blushing, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jorah says.

It sounds like he’s smiling. Dany fans herself with her free hand, suddenly very warm.

“Now might be a good time for you to tell me your name,” Jorah prompts.

“Oh. Um, Daenerys. People call me Dany.”

“Daenerys,” he says her name like he’s relishing it, like it brings him pleasure just to have in his mouth, “It’s been very illuminating to hear from you.”

Dany squeaks, unable to actually form words.

“Do you want me to put you through to Missi?” Jorah says.

“Could you?” Dany says, as politely as she can.

“That won’t be a problem.”

“Thank you,” Dany says, her voice tight.

She presses her phone to her chest and slumps forward in her chair. She’s hot and bothered, her thighs sticky where they’re pressed together under her desk. It wouldn’t take much more listening to that voice to put her in real trouble, even in her somewhat delicate state. It was mature, confident. Like Jorah knew what he was doing. It somehow made her feel _safe_. And very, very turned on. Dany pulls herself together, sits up and puts the phone back to her ear.

“Missi, you have exactly ten seconds to tell me what Jorah in your office looks like.”

“Still here,” Jorah says.

“I thought you were putting me through!”

“Well, you didn’t give me a lot of time,” Jorah chuckles, and God, _that’s_ sexy, “Seeing as you asked, late forties, six foot one, blond.”

“On dating sites, that means late fifties, five foot eight, and grey,” Dany says, trying to be dismissive.

“I can send you an email with an image attachment, if you prefer.”

His voice is low, sending a curl of heat flickering in Dany’s belly. 

“ _Really_ ,” she says, trying her best to sound appalled.

“Only the headshot on the company website, of course.”

Dany immediately opens the web browser on her computer.

“Are you on the company website?” Jorah says.

“No,” Dany says, already clicking onto the ‘Our Team’ page.

She scrolls through and spots the name _Jorah Mormont_. And the photo next to it is – well. Jorah’s self-description left out the part where he’s apparently _panty-soakingly hot_. Dany may just have to download that picture. For future reference.

“I’ll let you get Missi’s opinion,” Jorah says.

“Mmm, I don’t actually know if I really trust her judgement on men anymore.”

Jorah laughs, warm and gentle.

“Daenerys, I can honestly say this is the best phone call I’ve received for quite some time.”

“I could call you again sometime,” Dany says, the words out of her mouth before she really thinks about it, “Intentionally, I mean.”

“I’d like that,” Jorah says, and it sounds like he means it.

“And, you know, talk less about my vagina.”

“Oh, I don’t know if that’s necessary,” Jorah says, smooth and just a little suggestive.

Dany bites her lip.

“I’m, uh, gonna hang up before I say anything else embarrassing.”

“Alright. Talk soon.”

“Bye.”

Dany puts the phone down very, very slowly. Then she dials Missi’s number, much more carefully this time.

“Hello, Missi speaking.”

“Missi?” Dany says, wanting to make sure this time.

“This is she,” Missi says.

“Thank God.”

“Ooh, sounds like you got _news_.”

“I think I’m in love,” Dany says.

“Yes, girl! I _told_ you Drogo was the perfect guy for you.”

Dany blinks. And then she squirms in her chair, still sore.

“Oh. About that…”


End file.
